Graveshade
Graveshade Location Bio: Graveshade is a place which was once the location of a beautiful castle, where the local nobility rules with a benign hand. Back then it had a different name, which has been forgotten by most: (Castle) Gallhain. When a portion of Eyer's forces came to Gallhain, they laid siege to the castle. There was little hope for those inside, but for the sake of pride, the castle held for much longer than expected. And perhaps if there had been any allies to save them, they would have held on even longer. But hopeless as the situation was, the nobility eventually decided there was no use in the foolhardy sacrifice of lives. They were ready to surrender. The court jester, U'bognthaotur - an exotic name, as the jester was a black-skinned dwarf from isles far away -, could not cope with this idea of surrender. In his original culture, defeat like this would imply a shame that would take ages to wash away, and U'bognthaotur had a frail body. He did not believe he could compensate for that shame before death would claim him, and thus the good side of the afterlife would be barred to him. He was desperate, and in his desperation, he grasped towards a 'cure' for the problem that was rather radical: he opened a portal to a parallel reality filled with Shadow & Death, and negotiated with a great Vampire Lord to chase away the invading force in exchange for a foothold on this plane of existence - one where blood and life was endlessly more present. Needless to say, the Vampire Lord, Ebon Xanic, accepted, and he and a small contingent of undead crossed the threshold. Much blood was shed, and U'bognthaotur desperate gamble worked flawlessly. Eyer's forces were torn apart, and this was noted as Eyer's single great defeat during his Conquest, before his actual fall from grace later on. But on the other hand, and to U'bognthaotur's surprise, Ebon Xanic decided to set up his foothold right then and there in the castle. With brutal efficiency, Ebon slayed all serious opposition, and enslaved the rest. Ebon might have had the opportunity to conquer much more than the castle and its direct surroundings, if it weren't for the fact that the incredibly over-indulgence in blood and life quickly turned him fat and lazy. Only in recent years has Ebon finally started to adjust properly to the abundance. He farms the local human population like cattle, and only a precious few are indulged and treated like special pets rather than walking food - these are the thralls, and they accept their fate with as much as grace as they can muster, because very occasionally, one of them is accepted in the ranks of vampirism. And what happened to U'bognthaotur? Ironically, Ebon decided to deny him any hope of the afterlife, by turning him into a special type of Grave Guard undead - ever to be the local lord of the undead in Ebon's name. Now that Ebon is finally adjusting to his new existence here in this realm, he is now finally starting to look outward at the realm beyond. For this purpose, he has sanctioned the support of two Blood Bowl teams. One that ultimately answers to him, and one that answers to U'bognthaotur. Ebon's strategy is perhaps a slow one, but he has all the time - and his threat is one of darkness and shadow across the entire lands of Orrym. U'bognthaotur - Road to the Afterlife. Ebon Xanic's - Impulses Controlled: 0% Special Conditions: Fresh Corpse Denial: U'bognthaotur's Undead team does not have access to zombies in Graveshade. All the humans are used as cattle for Ebon Xanic and the other vampires, and when these perish, they make for inadequate, weak and drained zombies. This means the team can only start with skeletons rather than zombies as linemen, and can only collect zombies from other locations or by raising them from the dead from the opposition. Supports Following Player Acquisition: Vampire (All), Undead (Skeleton, Ghoul, Wight, Mummy), Necromantic (Ghoul), Khemri (Skeleton) iCan Support/i: Vampire (1), Undead (1). iHome of/i: None so far. imghttps://fumbbl.com/i/405544[/img] Adjacent Regions: TBD